Alpha and Omega: Super Wolves
by StarscreamPrime
Summary: A story me and Chaoticlover are working on together. Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, and Garth accidentally get some sort of strange purple liquid on them when a train carrying dangerous chemicals gets derailed. Then strange things start to happen to them.
1. Chapter 1

One evening in Jasper Park, Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, and Garth were out on a double date. They were currently walking together down by the pond.

"Beautiful evening, isn't it?" asked Humphrey.

"It sure is," said Kate. Garth and Lilly nodded in agreement. With the clear, starry sky, and the full moon reflecting off the clear water in the pond, and the fireflies twinkling around them here and there, it was definitely a beautiful evening.

It had been several weeks since they had gotten married, and both couples were still madly in love with each other. Life was pretty much perfect.

Suddenly Kate saw something out of the corner of her eye and stopped. The other three stopped when they noticed she had stopped.

"What's wrong, Kate?" asked Humphrey.

"Shhh," said Kate. She then pointed far away at the top of a hill on the other side of the pond. It was hard to see, but they spotted a black wolf sneaking as cautiously as it could towards howling rock.

"I think I recognize him," said Kate. "I think it might be Blake."

"Who's Blake?" asked Garth.

"A while ago, Blake was an Alpha in our pack who tried to overthrow my dad and take over the pack. But when my dad defeated him, he was banished for his crimes. Now he's trespassing in our territory."

"Well, then lets teach him a lesson," said Garth.

The four of them nodded and then took off running towards the intruder.

Blake crouched down low in the grass as he looked at his old home. He put his paw to the scar running across his right eye. "Winston, the time has come for my revenge," he said to himself.

"We don't think so!" said a female voice.

Blake looked beside him as four wolves suddenly leapt in and surrounded him, growling.

"What are you doing here, Blake?" demanded the tan furred one. He recognized her voice as the one who spoke before. Then he thought he recognized her.

"Little Kate, is that you?" he asked smugly. "I haven't seen you since you were a pup. My, you have certainly grown. Who else is here?" He looked around at the other wolves. "Is that Lilly?" He looked at Lilly, and then he looked at Humphrey. "And let me guess. You're Humphrey, aren't you? Wow, you've all gotten so big." Then he looked at Garth. "I don't recognize you, though."

"I'm Garth," Garth said with a growl. "And you're trespassing on our territory."

"I have a debt to settle with your father," said Blake.

"You tried to take over the pack," said Kate. "You got what you deserved."

"Not yet, I haven't," growled Blake. He suddenly leaped over them and started running away.

"After him," shouted Kate. The four took off after the black wolf.

Blake ran for the railroad tracks. He saw a train coming as it was about to round the corner. He made for it, hoping to jump past it in order to escape his pursuers. But the train was coming too fast and he knew he would never make it. Just when he was about to jump in front of it, the train zoomed in his way and he quickly changed directions to his left, running along side the train as it passed by, rounded the turn. Kate, Humphrey, Garth, and Lilly turned and ran after him.

Suddenly, all five wolves heard a loud creaking sound. They looked at the train and were horrified when they saw the cars leaning towards them. They were falling off the tracks!

"LOOK OUT!" shouted Humphrey.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" shouted Kate as all five wolves jumped out of the way and narrowly avoided being crushed as all of the enormous cars fell off of the tracks and landed with a thunderous crash on the ground. As the car nearest to the wolves, a tank car, hit the ground, its hull cracked open and a strange purple liquid from inside spurted out all over them.

The five wolves all shouted as they were doused with the purple liquid before it stopped spurting and just started leaking out.

"Yuck! Gross!" shouted Lilly.

"You said it," said Kate in agreement as they all looked at the purple stuff in their fur with disgust.

Suddenly, Kate noticed that Blake was no longer there. "Where did Blake go?" she shouted. They all looked around them, but the black wolf was nowhere to be seen.

"He must have ran while we were distracted," said Garth.

"What do we do?" asked Lilly.

Suddenly they heard voices and then saw the shapes of Humans holding flashlights approaching from the front of the derailed train.

"Lets get out of here," said Garth. They all ran away from the train tracks back into their territory.

"We better tell the others that Blake is sneaking around," said Kate.

"Yeah," said Humphrey. "But first I think we should go wash this stuff off us. It stinks!"

They all hurried over to the stream and started washing the purple stuff out of their fur. When they were clean, they got out and shook themselves dry.

"Come on," said Kate. "Lets go tell everyone about Blake."

"Can it wait until morning?" asked Humphrey as he put a paw to his forehead. "I'm suddenly not feeling so good."

"Me neither," said Lilly. "I feel kind of woozy."

"So do I," said Garth in surprise as he also rubbed his forehead.

"Really?" said Kate. "I also feel kind of sick." Her head was beginning to ache and she felt woozy. "You think we all ate a bad piece of caribou?"

"I don't know," said Humphrey. "But I got to get back to our den and lay down."

Kate wanted to inform the pack, but she felt like Humphrey and just wanted to go lie down. She was staring to get dizzy and felt like she might collapse at any moment.

"Okay," she said. "Lets just go back to our dens for the night and rest. We'll tell the pack in the morning."

"Alright. Goodnight you two," said Garth as he and Lilly walked away towards their den together.

Humphrey and Kate started heading for their den, leaning against each other for support. The moment they walked inside their den, they collapsed together and instantly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Humphrey and Kate were awoken by the morning light, and the warmth of the sun on their bodies. They got up, yawned, and stretched. They no longer felt sick. In fact, they felt great. Refreshed.

"Good morning, beautiful," said Humphrey to Kate.

Kate smiled affectionately. "Morning, handsome," she said. Then she remembered Blake from last night. "Humphrey, we better go tell the pack about Blake."

"Right," said Humphrey. He and Kate hurried off to her parents' den.

An hour later, after they had told Winston, Eve, Tony, and the rest of the pack to be on the look out for Blake, Humphrey and Kate went to the valley to meet up with Lilly and Garth for the days hunt.

Humphrey and Lilly had been taking some lessons from Kate and Garth on how to hunt and had even started hunting with them. They had both made significant progress, even though they still hadn't mastered all the fancy flips and spins Kate and Garth could do.

Lilly and Garth were already there. Humphrey and Kate walked up to them.

"Hi, Barf," said Humphrey to Garth.

"Hey, Coyote," said Garth to Humphrey.

Kate and Lilly rolled their eyes. Humphrey and Garth weren't being mean to each other. That was just how they always greeted each other now. It had sort of become their thing.

"Okay, lets get started," said Kate. They began sneaking through the tall grass in search of caribou.

They found a small group of caribou grazing together further down the valley. They began quietly sneaking towards them. Kate and Garth moved in front while Humphrey and Lilly followed their lead.

Garth crouched low in the grass, eying his targets, putting his entire focus on them. So he didn't notice as the grass underneath his paws suddenly began smoking… but Humphrey and Lilly noticed.

"Garth," whispered Humphrey.

"Quiet, Humphrey," Garth snapped at him. "I'm trying to concentrate."

"No, Garth," said Lilly, "there's something you should…"

"Both of you, be quiet," Kate hushed them. She then got up and pounced for the nearest caribou. But suddenly, she saw both her front legs stretch out like rubber towards her prey. Her eyes went wide. "What the h…" she yelled, just as she crashed into the caribous flank. The caribou panicked, causing all the other caribou to panic as well. They all took of running while Kate lay on the ground where she had fallen.

"Darn it," growled Garth as he pounded his fist on the ground in frustration, having not noticed what had happened to Kate's front legs. Suddenly, and without any warning, he burst into flames.

Humphrey and Lilly screamed and jumped back in surprise and horror. Garth looked at his completely enflamed body and began to panic, screaming, running, and rolling around on the ground.

"HELP! HELP! I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE!" he screamed as he rolled on the ground. Then suddenly he stopped. "Wait a minute. It doesn't hurt." As soon as he stopped panicking, the flames disappeared. He got up and looked all over his body. He wasn't burnt at all.

Lilly ran up to him, and Humphrey hurried over to Kate to see if she was all right. When he got to her, the first thing he noticed was her front legs. They were stretched out to twice their normal length. Kate was also staring at them, her mouth hanging open, too shocked to move or say anything. Before long, Lilly and Garth came over as well and stared at her legs along with Humphrey.

Finally, Humphrey spoke. "Kate, ar-are you okay?"

Kate looked up at him. "Do I look okay?" she asked in a hysterical voice. She moved her forelegs and suddenly they shank back to their normal length.

Kate got to her feet, shakily.

"What happened?" asked Lilly.

"I don't know," said Kate, as she looked at one of her forelegs. "They just… stretched out."

"Did it hurt?" asked Humphrey out of concern.

"No," said Kate. "That's what freaks me out the most."

"I was on fire and it didn't hurt either," said Garth. "I don't know how I caught on fire though."

"I don't know either, but you scared me to death," said Lilly.

They all looked at Lilly, but she wasn't there. She was just gone.

"Lilly?" said Garth.

"Yeah?" they heard Lilly's voice, but didn't see her anywhere.

"Where are you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Lilly. "I'm right here." Lilly was confused as to why they were all acting like they couldn't see her.

"We don't see you," said Garth.

"What?" Lilly looked down at herself. To her surprise, she couldn't see herself either. "WHA… MY BODY'S GONE!" she shrieked. She was starting to panic.

"Lilly, just calm down," said Kate.

Garth put a paw out where he guessed where she had been and started waving it around until he felt it make contact with something soft and furry that he couldn't see. "Lilly, is that you?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, feeling Garth's paw on her shoulder. "What's happening?"

"Lilly, your body's not gone, we just can't see you for some reason," said Kate.

The feel of Garth's paw on her shoulder kind of calmed her down a little. Suddenly, Lilly slowly faded back into vision.

"Lilly, we can see you again," said Humphrey.

"You can?" Lilly looked down at her body, once again visible, and sighed with relief.

"So what's happening to us?" asked Garth.

Kate looked down at her front paw. Then she extended it out in front of her like she was reaching for something. Suddenly, her arm began to stretch, extending forward, quickly becoming twice as long as it was supposed to be, then three times as long, and then four times as long before Kate pulled it back to normal length.

Kate looked at them all. "I think… we might have… strange abilities."

"I believe the correct term is… super powers," said Humphrey, unable to believe this was happening. "Garth, try to catch on fire again."

"What?" exclaimed Garth like Humphrey was crazy.

"Come on. You said it didn't hurt," said Humphrey.

Garth thought for a moment. Then he said, "I don't know how."

"How did it happen the last time?" asked Kate.

"Um…" thought Garth. "I don't know. I just burst into flames."

"Were you thinking anything or feel a certain way?"

"Well, he looked a little mad," said Lilly.

"I _was_ a little frustrated," said Garth.

"Try getting mad again," said Kate.

"Okay," said Garth, taking a step back from them. "Here it goes." He closed his eyes and made an angry face. A few seconds later, he burst into flames again. "HOLLY CRAP!" he shouted, but remained standing there, flames completely engulfing his body.

Humphrey, Kate, and Lilly stared at him. They could feel the intense heat coming off his body.

"You know, this is actually pretty cool!" said Garth, starting to like it.

"And it doesn't hurt you at all?" asked Kate.

"It doesn't even feel hot," said Garth. Suddenly the flames disappeared and Garth stood there, looking completely fine.

"Okay," said Kate. "So Garth can catch on fire, I can stretch like rubber, and Lilly can turn invisible."

"But how did this happen?" asked Lilly.

"Yeah," said Garth. "I mean, how did we all suddenly get these abilities."

Kate didn't have to think for long. "It must have been that purple stuff that got on us from the train," she said. But then she realized something. "But Humphrey got that stuff on him, too." She looked at Humphrey. "Have you been experiencing anything weird?"

Humphrey thought for a moment. "No," he said. "I don't think so."

They began trying to figure out if Humphrey had any abilities. He tried getting angry or emotional, but nothing happened. He tried stretching his limbs out, but they stayed the same. After this, they started wondering why Humphrey was the only one who didn't seem to have any abilities.

"Do you feel any different?" asked Kate.

"I think I feel something," said Humphrey. "Although it might be hunger related."

They all sighed.

"Maybe you're immune or something," said Kate.

"Yeah, maybe," said Humphrey, a little disappointedly.

"I just realized something," said Garth. "That Blake guy also got the stuff on him. I wonder what's happened to him."

"Well, lets just hope he's also immune, like Humphrey," said Kate.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, out side of Jasper Park, Blake was walking by himself through the woods. He still felt sick and weak, and his breathing was coming in shallow gasps. Water was running off his body like it was a hundred degrees out, except that he knew wolves didn't sweat.<p>

"What's happening to me?" he choked to himself. Then he instantly stopped as he started coughing and began hacking up water out of his mouth. Then suddenly his legs collapsed underneath him and he fell to the ground with a splash as his entire body suddenly burst into water and went all over the ground. Then all that was left of him was a puddle of water in the dirt.


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's ride, boys," said Humphrey. About an hour or two after the strange events of that morning, Humphrey had decided to go log sledding with his friends Shakey, Salty, and Mooch. But Kate had told him earlier that if he started experiencing anything weird to come and tell her right away. She, Lilly, and Garth had decided they wanted to keep all this to themselves for now. They didn't want others to know about their abilities yet.

Humphrey and his three friends jumped onto the log and pushed off down the hill. They steered the log together, avoiding trees and rocks and other objects, as they sped down the steep hill. Humphrey through his head back and howled with excitement. As much as he loved spending a lot of time with Kate now, sometimes it was nice to just hang with his three buds for a while and do some of the crazy stuff they always used to do.

The bottom of the hill was fast approaching. A small cliff was dead ahead of them.

"Mooch," Humphrey shouted over the rushing wind going past them. "Lower the boom!"

Mooch sank back his rear at the back of the log, angling them up into the air. They all grabbed onto the edges of the log as it spun in the air. They landed perfectly on the ground and log continued speeding down the hill.

Humphrey suddenly felt a gnawing in his mind, like there was something he was supposed to remember. Then he saw a large bolder right in their path and remembered. They had forgotten to work on the brakes!

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" he shouted to his friends. The log hit the bolder and the four wolves all went flying.

"_Aaaah!_" they all shouted. Humphrey grunted as he hit the ground first. He grunted again as Shakey landed on top of him, followed by Salty, and lastly Mooch.

They all groaned, and laughed, as they all got off of one another. Another sort of successful log run!

"Hey, Humphrey," said Shakey, his voice suddenly sounding serious. "I'd hate to tell you this, but it looks like some of your fur is falling out."

"What?" said Humphrey worriedly. He looked down at his body and saw that in some spots on his belly, where he had hit the ground, some fur had fallen out in clumps and was now littered on the ground. Then he noticed something really weird. Where his skin was exposed, instead of being light pink like it was supposed to be, his skin was silvery gray and shiny like metal.

"What the…?" he stammered. He began inspecting the fur on his body with his paws. But as he moved his fur, more of it kept falling off, exposing more metallic skin. He began breathing hard as he started to freak out. "Oh my god," he said.

"Hey, Humphrey, are you okay?" asked Salty as he came over to him. Suddenly, a small bolt of electricity came out of Humphrey and zapped Salty's paw as he got near him. "YOW!" said Salty as he jumped back from Humphrey, holding his paw in pain. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?"

"I have to go," said Humphrey. He turned and ran away from his three friends as fast as he could. They all watched in confusion as he disappeared from sight.

Humphrey ran until he came to the pond. To his horror, he found that even more of his fur had fallen out while he had been running and his coat was getting quite thin, showing him that much of his skin had turned to metal.

He walked over to the water and looked down at his reflection. His head had lost a lot of fur as well, revealing that spots on his face had also turned to metal. His mane was almost entirely gone. The only things that still looked normal were his eyes.

He held up one of his front paws. His claws were completely metal, and even seemed to be a little longer. Suddenly a bolt of electricity shot out of his paw and struck the surface of the pond. Humphrey quickly pulled his paw away from the water and the electric current was severed. He stared at his now furless, metal paw; mouth hanging open, unable to accept what was happening to him.

Meanwhile, Kate wandered around Jasper, looking for Humphrey. He had said he was going to hang with Shakey, Salty, and Mooch for a while. She guessed they were probably log sledding, so she went to find them.

She spotted the trio walking back towards the dens, but Humphrey wasn't with them. She ran up to them.

"Hey," she said to them. "Have you seen Humphrey?"

"You just missed him," said Salty. "We were hangin' out when his fur started falling out, and I got shocked somehow, and then he ran off. He was acting kind of strange."

Kate heard their words, and became worried. "Oh boy," she said apprehensively. "Which way did he go?"

They pointed in the direction Humphrey had run off in and Kate took off in that direction. She soon found Humphrey's sent and paw prints and followed them down to the pond. She also found a lot of his fur lying on the ground along the way. She quickened her pace. When she got to the pond, she was horrified to find even more of Humphrey's fur lying around, but no Humphrey.

"Humphrey?" she called out for him. "Humphrey, where are you?"

Suddenly she heard a twig snap from behind a tree. "Humphrey? Are you there?"

"Go away," she heard Humphrey say. He sounded distraught.

"Humphrey, what's the matter?"

"I don't want you to see me like this," he said. "Please."

"Humphrey, please come out. Whatever it is, let me help?"

After a few seconds he said, "Please don't freak out."

Then Kate saw something emerge from behind the tree. She gasped. It was a wolf, except it was almost completely furless, and most of its skin was made of some kind of organic metal, with only a few small areas of normal pink skin left. It was Humphrey.

Humphrey must have seen the expression on her face because he looked away in shame. "I know. I'm a freak," he said with sadness.

"No, Humphrey!" she said, trying to sound reassuring. "It's okay."

"OKAY? I'M TURNING TO METAL!"

Kate started to approach him. Humphrey took a step back. "Don't come near me," he said.

"Humphrey…"

"No, Kate. I'm afraid I might zap you. Watch…" He walked over to the edge of the pond and put his paw out. Suddenly, bolts of electricity flew from his claws and struck the surface of the water. The electric bolts danced around the surface of the pond like some sort of weird light show before Humphrey stopped. Then several dead fish floated to the top of the pond, fried. "See? I don't want to hurt you."

Kate took another step towards him. "You wont hurt me," she said.

"Kate, please," he said as he started backing away from her again.

Suddenly she stretched her arm out and wrapped it around his neck, pulling him towards her.

"Kate!" he said, struggling against her grip, but she pulled the two of them together.

"You wont hurt me, Humphrey," she said as they looked into each other's eyes. "Look, I'm even touching you and you haven't zapped me yet. You wont because you love me. And I love you."

Humphrey stared into her brown eyes. She was right. He was controlling it for her.

"But what about the way I look?" said Humphrey. "Can you still love… this?" He gestured to his body.

"Humphrey, it wasn't just your looks that made me fall in love with you. It was your heart. Besides, look at me," she said, gesturing to her elongated arm around his neck. "I'm a rubber freak."

Humphrey grinned. Kate could tell he was starting to cheer up. "Well, at least you and Lilly and Garth still look the same."

"True," said Kate. "But it doesn't mater because underneath you're still the same Humphrey." She took her arm off of his neck and nuzzled him. He nuzzled her back. He was so lucky to have a mate like her.


	4. Chapter 4

Humphrey and Kate immediately went to meet up with Lilly and Garth at the valley to show them what had happened to Humphrey.

"Now remember, you two," said Kate to Garth and Lilly after she had explained to them what had happened to Humphrey, "when you see him, try not to stare."

"Promise," said Lilly.

"Promise," said Garth.

Humphrey walked out from behind a tree. His transformation seemed to be completed. All of his fur was gone and all of his skin was now made of metal.

Even though Lilly and Garth had promised not to stare, they couldn't help it.

"Holly…" gasped Lilly.

"Whoa!" said Garth.

"Yes," said Humphrey dryly and attempted to crack a joke. "I'm the tin wolf."

"Hey, Humphrey," snickered Garth. "You're naked."

Humphrey narrowed his eyes, becoming ticked off at Garth. Yes, he was naked without his fur. That didn't give Garth the right to mock him. Humphrey decided to teach Garth a lesson. He held up his paw while Garth was still chuckling and zapped Garth's rear end with a bolt of electricity.

"YOW!" Garth shouted in pain as he jumped a few feet off the ground while Humphrey grinned with satisfaction. Kate and Lilly couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh, you think that's funny, huh?" growled Garth while holding his butt. He raised his paw and shot out a short burst of fire at Humphrey's rear end. Humphrey felt the flames hit him, but thanks to his metal skin, it barely hurt.

Humphrey looked at Garth. "That all you got?" he asked with a smirk.

Garth growled in frustration and stepped up to Humphrey and tried to shove him, but Garth only succeeded in hurting his paw against Humphrey's metal skin. "OW!" moaned Garth as he cradled his paw with his other paw. "No fair. He's… invulnerable."

"Cool down, hot head," chuckled Humphrey.

Garth became engulfed in flames as he growled at Humphrey.

"All right, boys, that's enough," said Kate. "Look, since Humphrey can't hide his changes from the rest of the pack, I guess we are all just going to have to tell them what has happened to us… Lilly don't turn invisible." She noticed Lilly was starting to become transparent.

"Sorry," said Lilly, immediately coming back to full visibility. "I'm still having some trouble controlling it."

"We all are," said Kate. "All the more reason why we should tell them now."

They all sighed, knowing she was right.

Suddenly, they heard a gunshot. It was oddly close by. They turned their heads in the direction it had came from.

"Humans?" said Garth. Then they heard another gun shot.

"We better go check it out," said Kate.

They ran towards where they had heard the gunshot. As they got nearer, they also heard the pounding of hooves, the engine of a vehicle, and the shouts of fellow wolves. What they found horrified them. A small group of humans, poachers they guessed, were in a jeep down in the valley, firing rifles as they chased a stampede of Caribou down the valley. At the front of the stampede, running for their lives, were Hutch, Candu, Claw, and Scar.

"Oh no!" said Lilly.

"We have to do something," said Kate. She took off down into the valley.

"Kate!" Humphrey yelled after her. He and Garth ran off after her, followed by Lilly.

Kate stretched out all four of her legs and her body and began leaping and spinning above the rushing caribou to get to the four wolves in danger.

In the jeep, the couple of hunters spotted the strange wolf leaping above the caribou.

"Whoa, you guys seeing this?" shouted Mike to the other three men with him.

"No, shit," said Jeff, the one driving, as he pulled out his cell phone to take a snap shot.

Suddenly, Humphrey ran out in front of the jeep and stood there, bracing himself. The hunters only caught a glimpse of the metal wolf before their jeep crashed right into him head on. The front of the jeep was smashed inward as it hit Humphrey, and then it flipped up and over him, landing upside down behind Humphrey with a loud crash.

Meanwhile, Kate caught up to Hutch, Candu, Claw, and Scar, and wrapped one of her arms around them all while her other arm stretched out and grabbed a tree near the side of the valley. She then pulled them all over out of the way of the stampede. The four wolves she had just rescued just stared at Kate with mouths hanging open as she unwrapped her arm from them, finding it difficult to believe what they were seeing her do.

Back at the jeep crash, the hunters, all still alive, climbed out of their crashed jeep, carrying their guns, and looked back at Humphrey. He just stood their, growling at them.

"What the hell kind of a wolf is that?" asked Hank.

"I don't know, and I don't care. I'm killing it," said Dale as he pointed his riffle at Humphrey and fired. To their surprise, the bullet just ricocheted off of Humphrey's metal skin.

"What the…"

Suddenly, the flipped jeep exploded when Garth shot a fireball at it. The hunters leaped away from the explosion, but they still got some burns. The four hunters decided they had had enough and started running away out of the park. Suddenly two of them tripped over something and they heard a shriek that sounded like Lilly's. The two hunters quickly got up and ran after the other two who hadn't stopped.

Lilly suddenly appeared where the hunters had tripped. She had been invisible, and she had been what the hunters had tripped over.

The stampede of Caribou had passed and they all met up with each other. Hutch, Candu, Scar, and Claw were still staring at them, having witnessed the whole thing.

Scar spook. "Y-you… y-you're…"

"What are you?" asked Claw.

Suddenly, a bunch of other Alphas, including Winston and Tony, ran up to them. "What happened here?" demanded Winston.

Hutch, Candu, Scar, and Claw all pointed at Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, and Garth and shouted, "THEY HAVE SUPER POWERS!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, far outside of Jasper, a blob of water was slowly rising up out of the dirt where it had sunk in. The blob began to grow bigger as more water was slowly absorbed out of the ground into it. It gradually began to take the shape of a wolf. After a few minutes of struggling into the right form, it began to take color, changing from clear liquid, to a black, furry, semi-solid. In a few moments, Blake was back to his normal form, breathing deeply.<p>

He tried to walk. It took a few tries because his paws kept collapsing back into water when they hit the ground, but eventually he was able to keep them together. He sat down and looked his whole body over, shocked at what had happened to him and what he had become.

At first he felt angry, thinking of himself as a freak. But then, he started to think, '_Maybe I can use this._' Then he began chuckling evilly to himself, as ideas began to form in his head.

**A/N: I would like to give a thank you to Chaoticlover, who came up with the idea for the hunters attacking Candu, Hutch, Claw, and Scar in the valley while hunting caribou.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chaoticlover and I have now started working on this story together.**

After Kate explained to her father about her's, Lilly's, Humphrey's, and Garth's powers, the only one who was able to speak was her mom.

"How did this happen?" demanded Eve. Nearly all the wolves in the pack were now gathered in the area around Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, and Garth after finding out about their abilities.

"The morning after we all got the purple liquid on us from the train wreck, we all found that we had these abilities," said Kate.

"That is so cool," said Salty. Shakey and Mooch were obviously thinking the same thing. Of course, they weren't the only ones. Lots of other wolves looked at them with envoy. Of course, there were also others who looked at them like they were freaks.

"What are we gonna do about them?" shouted someone in the crowd.

"What are you talking about?" yelled Hutch. "They're heroes. They saved our hides back there."

"They're dangerous," shouted someone else.

"Excuse me?" yelled Eve at the last person who had shouted. "Those are my daughters and son in laws you are talking about."

"Enough," yelled Winston. "They may have changed on the outside, but they're still the same wolves we've always known on the inside."

"I agree," replied Tony. "We shouldn't judge them for their abnormalities; we should be thanking them for their heroic deed in the valley."

After that, no one else seemed to have any negative things to say about them anymore. The pack congratulated them for saving four of their pack-mates, especially Cando, Hutch, Claw, & Scar.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Shakey was quietly sneaking up towards the train wreck. The Alphas had forbidden anyone to go near there until the Humans had cleaned the spill up. So he in serious trouble if he got caught, but he just wanted some of those powers so badly. Maybe he would get powers that would make him bigger or stronger. Thoughts of impressing Reba and Janice flowed through his mind.<p>

Suddenly, he ran into Salty.

"Salty!" said Shakey in surprise.

"Shakey?" said Salty. "What are you doing out here?"

"I-I'm… uh… taking a leak," said Shakey.

"You have to come this far out just to pee?" asked Salty, skeptically.

"W-well, hey, what are you doing out here?" asked Shakey.

"I-I'm… oh what the heck. We both know why we're out here. We both want super powers. So let's go get some."

They both kept heading towards the wreck site. Then they both ran into Mooch.

"Mooch?" they both said.

"I-I was… uh… just taking a leak," said Mooch.

"Bull crap," said Shakey and Salty.

Soon they were all at the wreck site, but there were humans crawling all over the place in radiation suits. They seemed to be doing their best to try and clean up the spill. There was no way any of them would be able to get close to it.

"Oh, man," moaned Shakey as he and the others watched while hidden in a bush. "We'll never get passed all those humans."

"Guess we should just go home," sighed Mooch.

The three turned and began heading back towards the pack, but then they all heard a small splash and instantly stopped and looked down. Mooch had stepped in a small puddle of purple liquid that the humans had apparently missed. It was barely a foot wide in diameter. The three of them all looked at each other, and then instantly began greedily grabbing at the purple liquid on the ground and rubbing it into their fur. Then they took off and hightailed it back towards the pack.

"So how do we know if it's working?" asked Mooch after they were back near the pack.

"Well, Humphrey said him and the others started feeling sick after a few minutes," said Shakey.

"Well, we should probably go and wash this stuff off us now so that no one finds out," said Salty. "I'm sure it must have taken effect by now."

They went down to the stream and started washing the stuff off of them. As they washed, they all started feeling a little sick.

"I think it's working," said Shakey. "I'm starting to feel a little hot and dizzy."

"Me too," said Mooch excitedly.

"Me three," said Salty. Then their expressions all changed from excited to horrible. "Oh man! I really feel terrible!" said Salty as he grabbed his head and began to sway.

"Me too," moaned Mooch.

Shakey nodded. "Lets get back to the den, guys. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

They climbed out of the stream and didn't even bother trying to shake themselves dry, as they all felt too dizzy. They began walking back towards their den, but only managed to get halfway before they all collapsed together from exhaustion and passed out in the grass.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Kate was the first to wake. She yawned and looked over at Humphrey. She almost hit her head on the top of the den in excitement of what she saw. Humphrey was starting to grow new fur!

"Humphrey!" She started shaking him awake. "Wake up!"

"Wha… what?" moaned Humphrey as he woke up. He looked up at Kate. "What is it?"

"Humphrey, you're growing new fur!" she said excitedly.

"I am?" Humphrey looked down at himself and saw the little hairs poking out of his skin all over his body. "I am!" he said delightedly, also almost hitting his head on the top of the den.

He could see that unlike his old fur however, this new fur was all silvery gray like his skin. It also felt a little different to him, like it was rougher, but what did he care? He wouldn't be naked the rest of his life now!

"This is great," said Humphrey. "Fur! Oh yeah!"

Kate watched as he practically did a little celebration dance.

Humphrey and Kate walked out of their den. It was another beautiful day in Jasper Park. They walked for a ways and soon came across an odd sight. Three wolves were lying out on the dew covered ground together, asleep. As they approached, they saw it was Shakey, Salty, and Mooch. Kate and Humphrey looked at each other in confusion.

"What the heck?" said Humphrey. "Guys. Guys, wake up," shouted Humphrey.

The three Omegas gradually opened their eyes.

"Humphrey!" they all said at once as they sat up.

"What were you guys doing sleeping out here?" asked Kate.

"We… um…" began Salty as they all tried to think up some excuse.

"We just felt like sleeping outside last night," said Mooch.

Shakey nodded. "Yeah, you know, sleeping out under the stars and all that."

"Um… okay," said Humphrey. "I'll see you guys later."

"Yeah, see ya," said Shakey.

Kate and Humphrey started walking away.

"Humphrey, your friends are weird," said Kate.

"I know," sighed Humphrey.

* * *

><p>Shakey, Salty, and Mooch went to someplace private. Like Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, and Garth, they felt better this morning.<p>

"Okay, how will we know if we got powers?" asked Salty.

"I guess we just wait and find out," said Mooch.

"Yeah," said Shakey. "Come on, let's go do something."

"You guys go ahead," said Mooch. "I'm feeling kind of hungry."

"Mooch, you're always hungry," said Salty.

"Shut up!" snapped Mooch suddenly.

Salty and Shakey were taken aback at this sudden outburst. "Sorry," said Salty. "I was just teasing."

"Oh… uh… sorry I snapped," said Mooch apologetically. "I'll see you guys later." He turned and left to find something to eat.

"It must be the hunger," shrugged Shakey.

* * *

><p>Kate and Humphrey met up with Lilly and Garth to begin hunting. The first thing they noticed was some of Lilly's fur was singed and burnt.<p>

"Lilly, what happened to your fur?" asked Kate, concerned.

"Well," began Lilly in a bit of a perturbed tone. "Garth and I were… doing stuff last night, and guess he got a little too excited."

"I said I was sorry!" said Garth embarrassedly.

Humphrey and Kate immediately fell to the ground, howling with laughter.

"Oh, man," laughed Humphrey as he rolled on the ground. "That just made my day."

"Alright, alright, can we just start hunting already?" growled Garth.

"We're sorry," laughed Kate. After she and Humphrey were done laughing, they went to catch some caribou.

"Hey, Humphrey, you're fur is growing back," said Lilly.

"I know," said Humphrey happily. "Isn't it great?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Shakey and Salty were at the pond going for a swim.<p>

"CANNON BALL!" shouted Shakey as he jumped into the water near Salty, splashing him in the process.

"Hey!" said Salty, splashing Shakey back.

The two laughed and then Salty dived under the water. He saw a fish swim by in front of his face, and then he saw something shiny at the bottom of the pond. He swam down and picked up the small, shiny object in his paw, and then swam back to the surface. He gasped for air as he came up.

He examined the object in his paws. It was an old bottle cap of a coke bottle.

"What you got there," asked Shakey.

"Bottle cap," said Salty.

"Can I see?" asked Shakey.

"No!" said Salty in a pretend greedy way. "It's my precious." Then he laughed. "Just kidding. Here you go." He tossed Shakey the cap.

Shakey caught it. "Cool," he said. "Hey, Salty, does the water seem to have just gotten colder to you?"

"No," said Salty. "Why?"

"Cause it does to me," said Shakey. He soon started shivering. "It feels like its freezing. You honestly don't think the water feels any cooler?"

Salty shook his head. The water didn't feel much different to him. It felt fine.

"Well I'm getting out." Shakey hurried over to the edge of the pond and climbed out, shaking himself dry.

Salty shook his head, wondering what was up with Shakey. Suddenly, he found it becoming more difficult to move through the water. He looked down and found that his entire body was covered with ice stuck to his fur. It cracked and fell off of him as he moved. Then as if that wasn't weird enough, he found the water in the pond around him was starting to freeze into ice. He soon found himself incased in a small iceberg from the neck down, unable to get out. And he still didn't feel the least bit cold.

"SHAKEY!" he shouted as he floated there. "HELP ME!"

"HOLY CRAP!" exclaimed Shakey. "Hold on! I'll swim out to you!" Shakey made to rush into the pond as fast as he could, but then in a blur, he found himself running on top of the water superfast. He shouted out in shock as he stopped himself, and came to a skimming stop on top of the water and splashed down into the freezing pond. He resurfaced to find an astonished Salty staring at him.

"DUDE!" exclaimed Salty. "You just… zoomed by me… You ran on water… super fast!"

"These must be our powers!" said Shakey, excitedly. "I'm super fast, and you…"

"I can freeze stuff," said Salty.

"Right," said Shakey.

"That's cool, but I'm still trapped here. A little help?"

"Oh, right," said Shakey. He quickly swam over to Salty, using his new super speed, and started pushing the block of ice he was in to shore. Once up on ground, Shakey said, "Okay, I'm gonna go find a rock or something to bust you out of there. Wait here."

"Don't worry," said Salty. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh, right," said Shakey. He then zoomed of at sonic speed… and crashed into a tree.

"Shakey, are you okay?" shouted Salty.

"That hurt!" said Shakey as he got up and ran off again, this time at normal speed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Mooch found Reba and Janice while they were picking berries with their little squirrel friends. He walked up to them.<p>

They both saw him approaching and turned around and smiled at him, their mouths colored blue by the berry juice. "Hello, Mooch," said Janice cheerfully. "Want some berry's?"

"They're organic," said Reba.

"No," growled Mooch. "I want meat!"

Reba and Janice were a bit startled by his attitude. "Well we don't have any meat," said Reba.

"Oh, yes, you do," growled Mooch as he eyed the two squirrels. The squirrels noticed this and quickly ran behind Reba and Janice. "Give me the squirrels."

"No!" said Reba and Janice at the same time, scooping up and hugging the squirrels close to them in their arms.

Mooch growled some more. He was hungry, and he wanted those squirrels, and those two vegetarians were making him mad.

"What's happening to him?" asked Janice fearfully as they saw Mooch's fur suddenly start to turn dark blue. Mooch then grunted as he began to grow. He was transforming, rapidly getting bigger and more muscular. His claws and fangs also grew and lengthened, becoming quite fierce looking.

Reba and Janice didn't wait to find out what was going on and ran away from Mooch as fast as they could, shouting for help.

Mooch snarled loudly as he stopped transforming. He was now a big, blue, monster wolf. He spotted the two omega girls running away towards the pack. He leaned his head back and howled, long and menacingly, sending a horrible chill up the spines of Reba, Janice, and everyone else in Jasper Park who had heard it. He then ran after them, hungry for fresh meat.


	7. Chapter 7

After Shakey got Salty out of the block of ice, they immediately went to find Mooch. Suddenly they heard Mooch's howl.

"What the heck was that?" asked Salty.

"I don't know," said Shakey. "Quick, grab on," he said as he held out his paw.

"Uh, why?" asked Salty as he grabbed Shakey's paw.

Then Shakey took off at super sonic speed, pulling Salty along with him. Salty yelled as he was pulled along in a blur.

Within seconds they arrived at the scene. They gasped when they saw a big blue monster wolf chasing Reba and Janice. It looked a bit like Mooch.

"Reba! Janice!" Shakey and Salty both shouted.

"What is that?" asked Shakey.

"I think its Mooch," said Salty.

"Uh oh," they both said, realizing what the purple liquid had done to Mooch.

"HELP!" they heard Reba and Janice shout as they ran.

"We have to do something," said Shakey. He took off at super speed and stopped in front of the mutated Mooch. "Hey, look at me, I'm a target!" he shouted at Mooch, trying to distract him so Reba and Janice could get away.

Mooch knocked Shakey aside with a swipe of his paw, sending him crashing into a tree.

"Ow," Shakey muttered in pain.

Salty hurried over towards Mooch. "I'll slip him up," he shouted. He concentrated hard and started covering the ground in a slick layer of ice. Mooch slipped on the ice and fell flat on his stomach.

"Time to put you on ice," said Salty. He shot a freeze blast from his paws and started freezing Mooch in a block of ice.

"Great job, Salty," said Shakey as Mooch became completely encased in ice. He hurried over beside Salty.

"Yeah, I'm pretty cool, huh," said Salty.

Shakey frowned. "Okay, are these ice puns going to become a regular thing with you, because that is quickly becoming annoying."

Salty snorted. "You're just jealous because my powers are better than yours," he retorted.

"Are not."

"Are to."

"Our heroes!" they heard two female voices shout. They looked over to see Reba and Janice running towards them. Janice wrapped her arms around Shakey and Reba wrapped her arms around Salty. "You saved us!" they said, giving them a lick on the cheek. Shakey and Salty blushed, enjoying the attention from the girls.

"All in a day's work, ladies," said Salty.

Suddenly they heard a cracking sound coming from the ice. A second later, the monster Mooch burst out of the ice, growling in rage.

Janice and Reba screamed and ran away behind Shakey and Salty. Mooch looked at them and began to approach them.

"Quick, freeze him again," shouted Shakey in a panic. Salty raised his paws and shot out more freeze blasts at him, but Mooch just broke through the ice as soon as it started to cover him. Salty was only succeeding in slowing Mooch down.

"What do we do?" asked Salty, also in a panic.

Suddenly a bolt of electricity came out of nowhere and struck Mooch. Mooch roared in pain. Shakey and Salty looked where the electricity had come from and saw Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, and Garth running towards them.

Mooch growled and turned towards the approaching wolves.

"What is that thing?" exclaimed Lilly.

"It looks like Mooch, but like he took too many steroids," said Humphrey. He saw Shakey and Salty nearby. '_Oh man, you guy's, what did you do?_' he thought to himself.

"Holly caribou! He's bigger than a grizzly!" said Garth.

Mooch began running towards them.

"I'll stop him," said Garth, creating two fireballs in his paws.

"Wait!" Kate stopped him. "We don't want to seriously hurt him."

"I'll handle this," said Humphrey as he started running at Mooch. He jumped and tackled Mooch, knocking him to the ground.

"Mooch, buddy, it's me, Humphrey, your best friend," Humphrey spoke with a calming voice, trying to get through to his friend.

Mooch looked at him blankly for a few seconds and then growled as he got to his feet and tackled Humphrey, sending him flying into a tree. The entire tree was knocked down when Humphrey crashed into it. Humphrey got to his feet quickly, barely hurt.

Mooch ran at Kate, Lilly, and Garth. Garth and Kate quickly leaped out of the way, but Lilly didn't move fast enough.

"LILLY!" Garth shouted in fear for her.

Lilly cringed as she was about to be hit by Mooch. Suddenly Mooch came to an abrupt stop, as though he had run into a brick wall. Then they all saw he had run into some sort of force field that was surrounding Lilly.

"I didn't know I could do that," said Lilly, just as surprised as everyone else.

Humphrey picked up the fallen tree he had knocked over in his paws, using his enhanced strength, and whacked Mooch with it like a baseball bat. Mooch was sent flying and landed on his back with a thud.

"I am awesome!" shouted Humphrey, loving his new strength.

Kate leaped onto Mooch and wrapped her body, arms, and legs around him into a makeshift straitjacket. Mooch tried to struggle, but the more he fought, the tighter Kate held onto him. However, this was obviously putting Kate in pain.

"I can't hold him much longer," groaned Kate, "or he'll rip me apart."

But soon, Mooch stopped struggling and collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. After a few moments, Kate unwrapped her body from Mooch after she was cautiously certain that it was safe. After a few minutes, Mooch slowly shrank down to his original size and form, but his fur stayed blue.

Shakey and Salty ran over to us. They looked down at Mooch. "Is he… okay?" asked Shakey.

"I think so," said Kate. "Just exhausted." She and the rest of them then all glared at Shakey and Salty. "What did you three do?" said Kate angrily.

The two of them looked down at the ground in shame. "We just wanted powers to," said Shakey.

"You idiots!" yelled Garth.

"We're sorry," said Salty, but he and Shakey both knew that the three of them were in serious trouble.

* * *

><p>Blake smiled evilly to himself as he headed towards the WesternEastern pack's territory to take his revenge on Winston. '_With these new powers,_' he thought, '_I'll be able to take over more than just that measly pack. I'll take over all the packs in the entire country… no… the entire world!_" But then, another though occurred to him, and he stopped. "_But… those other wolves got that purple stuff on them as well. Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, and that other guy. What was his name? Barf? Either way, those four probably got powers as well. What if they try to stop me?_' He thought about this for a few minutes, and then a solution came to him. '_I'll just have to... take care of them._'


	8. Chapter 8

"You deliberately disobeyed orders," yelled Winston angrily.

Mooch had woken up and now he, Salty, and Shakey were standing out in the area right near the Alpha den. Winston, Eve, Tony, Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, Garth and a bunch of other wolves were standing around them, scolding them.

Mooch had been horrified when he woke up and found that he was blue and remembered what he had done. He, more than either Shakey or Salty, truly regretted what he had done. The first thing he intended to do when he got the chance was apologize to Reba and Janice for attacking them.

"What were you guys thinking," yelled Humphrey. "Winston made it perfectly clear that we were not allowed near that train wreck with that purple liquid."

"We're sorry," said Shakey. "We just wanted to have super powers to."

"We know nothing about this stuff," said Winston. "The reason we made this rule was for safety. We have no idea what the long term affects could be. It might turn out to be deadly."

This made them all flinch. That thought had never even crossed their minds.

"Consider yourselves on probation. You are not to leave the vicinity of your dens except for food and water, and you will have an eye kept on you at all times, until further notice. Do you understand?"

The three of them groaned, but nodded. This would mean no more log sledding, no more moonlight howls, and no more other fun stuff.

"Dismissed," said Winston. Shakey, Salty, and Mooch turned with their heads low and their tails between their legs, and started heading for their dens.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the stream, Candy and Sweets were getting a drink of water and talking about girl stuff.<p>

Suddenly, the water in the stream started acting funny. It began churning. Then a large wolf made of water burst up out of the stream, its body still connected to the stream by the waist.

The water wolf picked up a screaming Sweets in his paw and then said to a terrified Candy, "Tell those four super wolves that if they ever want to see your friend here again alive, they will come seven miles north of here to the river, and they will come alone."

And with that, he dived down into the water, dragging Sweets along with him.

Candy ran as fast as she could to find Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, and Garth. She found them walking away from the Alpha den together. She ran up to them.

"Candy, what's wrong?" asked Lilly, seeing her out of breath.

"It's Sweets," she said. "She's been kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped?" said Kate. "By who?"

"You probably going to think I'm crazy, but it was a wolf made out of water. It attacked us while we were getting a drink and then dragged Sweets away with it. It said if we ever wanted to see her again, you four have to go up north to the river, alone."

The four of them all looked at each other, taking all of this in.

"A wolf made out of water?" said Humphrey.

"It must be Blake!" said Kate, realizing that he is the only other wolf who came in contact with the purple stuff and got powers.

"Lets go," said Garth.

The four of them ran off up north to rescue Sweets.

* * *

><p>Sitting just outside the Omega den, Mooch saw Reba and Janice walking nearby. He went up to them. "Reba. Janice."<p>

They appeared frightened when he approached, but they didn't run.

He spoke. "I wanted to apologize for what I did earlier, or what I almost did. I lost control of myself. I'm really sorry."

Reba and Janice looked at each other and then back at him. "We forgive you," said Janice.

"Really?" said Mooch.

"Yeah," said Reba. "Just… stay away from us." And with that, they turned their tails to him and hurried away.

Mooch frowned and lowered his head. Now he truly felt like a freak. '_They're afraid of me,_' he thought. But he couldn't blame them.

Then Salty came running up to him. "Hey, Mooch, did you hear? That Blake guy kidnapped Sweets."

"What?" exclaimed Mooch.

"Yeah, Candy saw it. She said Blake has some sort of water powers now. Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, and Garth went to go rescue her."

"Oh, boy," said Mooch, hoping they'd all be okay."

* * *

><p>After a while, Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, and Garth made up north to the river. They found Sweets sitting alone by the edge of the river, her back facing them. They hid behind a couple of trees and looked out. Blake was nowhere in site.<p>

"Come on, lets go get her," said Humphrey.

"Wait!" said Kate, stopping Humphrey from running out into the open. "This is too easy."

"But she's right there."

"No, Kate's right," said Garth. "Something doesn't smell right."

"But we can't just leave her there," said Lilly.

"All right, but let's be careful," said Kate.

They walked out from behind the trees and cautiously walked up behind Sweets.

"Sweets, are you okay?" asked Kate.

She turned her head around and looked at them. "Get out of here," she whispered. "It's a trap!"

Suddenly, the river seemed to explode behind her. They watched in aw as a wolf made of water rose up out of the river. It was Blake. He used the water from the river to become bigger and bigger, until he was as big as a house.

"Holly..." Humphrey exclaimed.

Blake came down on them all like a tidal wave. The five wolves found themselves swept away in a flood of water. They were pulled into the river and were tossed around underwater by Blake until they all lost consciousness.

Blake soon climbed out of the river and carried the five unconscious wolves into the forest. He came to a northern part of the valley and went down into it. Using Kate's stretch powers, he wrapped her around her friends like a rope and then tied her arms and legs together. He then laid them on the ground and left them there, knowing that caribou often stampeded through the valley.

"Now to go after Winston," said Blake to himself. He morphed back into liquid form and slithered away into the forest like a snake.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'd like to thank Dark Fox Tailz, who did some reediting in this chapter for me.**

Humphrey groaned as he slowly woke up. He felt several furry things pressing against him. Opening his eyes and blinking a few times, he found himself tied up with Lilly, Garth, and Sweets. Wondering where Kate was, he looked down at what was tying them together, and found that Kate was stretched out and wrapped around the four of them several times, her arms tied to her legs in several knots.

"Guy's, wake up! Wake up!" One by one the others woke up.

Kate looked at the position she was in, her body wrapped around all of them like a rubber band. "Well this is really awkward," she said.

"And yet… strangely arousing," said Humphrey.

Kate gave him a look.

"Where are we, anyway?" asked Lilly.

They looked around themselves. They were at the bottom of a valley. The sun had set and the stars were starting to appear in the sky.

"Don't know," said Garth.

"So how are we gonna get out of this?" asked Sweets.

Kate tried to get herself unwrapped from around them, but to no avail. "It's no use. He tied me too tight." She then looked at Humphrey. "And don't you dare make a 'that's what she said' joke."

Humphrey instantly closed his mouth. "I wasn't going to."

"I wonder how he even knew I had stretch powers," said Kate.

"Sorry," said Sweets. "He made me tell him your powers. He wanted you all out of the way so he could attack Jasper Park and kill your father."

"Oh no!" Kate and Lilly exclaimed at the same time.

"So what's your plan?" asked Sweets.

"I'm working on it," said Garth, though by the sound of his voice, it was pretty obvious that he didn't have one.

After a while of waiting, they heard footsteps approaching. They turned their heads and, to their surprise, saw Shakey, Salty, and Mooch run out of the trees and come hurrying up to them.

"Guy's, are you okay?" asked Salty.

"Shakey, Salty, Mooch, what are you guys doing here?" asked Humphrey.

"Candy told everyone what had happened," said Shakey. "You guy's were gone for a while, so we snuck away to come and help. It looks like it was a good thing we did."

"Hurry, get us out of this," said Kate.

The three helped get them out of their confinement. Once Kate was unwrapped from around the others, she pulled herself back into her original form.

"We have to get back home as fast as we can!" said Kate. "We're the only ones who can stop Blake."

Humphrey looked at Shakey and got an idea. "Shakey, you can run really fast. Run home right now as fast as you can and warn everyone."

"Got it!" said Shakey. In a flash, he was gone, racing back through the forest.

"I have an idea to," said Garth. Then he grinned. "I've been wanting to try this." He became engulfed in flames. "Here goes nothing," he said. Using the flames like rocket boosters, he suddenly flew up into the air. "YAHOO!" he howled as he flew back towards the pack.

"I didn't know he could fly!" said Humphrey, as he watched him go in amazement, and a bit of envoy.

"Come on," said Kate. "Lets go!"

The rest of them then began running back towards home as fast as they could. They hoped they weren't too late.

* * *

><p>Back at the pack, all of the wolves were going about their evening lives. Night had fallen, and all of the Alpha's were on watch. Winston was sitting atop a cliff, looking out over the park.<p>

Suddenly, Hutch came running up to him. He was out of breath. "Sir, something attacked a group of our Alpha's on patrol on the northern part of our territory. A monster made of water."

Winston's eyes widened. "Get everyone southward, now!" he ordered.

Just then they heard a crash. They looked and saw a giant blob of water slither towards them. The crash they had heard was a tree it had just knocked down.

Quick as greased lightning, the blob moved up towards Winston, knocking other wolves that were in its way off their paws. Hutch bravely ran at the monster to attack it, but was easily knocked to the ground, his fur soaked with water.

Winston tried to leap away, but the blob reached out a tentacle made of water and wrapped it around him while he was in mid leap. Winston tried to struggle, but it was useless. Then the blob began to reshape itself, taking the form of a giant wolf made of water. It pulled Winston in close to its face. "Hello, Winston," it said. "Long time, no see."

"Blake," growled Winston.

"HEY, YOU!"

They both looked down. Eve was shouting up at Blake in a rage.

"GET YOUR PAWS OFF OF MY HUBBY!" she yelled.

Blake morphed his tail into the shape of a fly swatter and swatted Eve away. She hit a tree and fell to the ground, not moving.

"EVE!" shouted Winston, hoping his mate was okay.

Blake opened his mouth and dropped Winston inside, swallowing him whole. Winston fell into Blake's body of water. He held his breath, struggling to find a way out. But Blake kept him in the water. He was rapidly running out of air. His lungs were burning. They felt like they were about to burst. He was beginning to feel light headed.

At that moment, Shakey came running up to the seen at supersonic speed. He gasped when he saw Winston being drowned inside the giant water wolf.

"Oh no, I'm too late," he said. "What do I do?" Then he got an idea. He backed up, and then ran at Blake at supersonic speed. He leapt, and penetrated Blake's rear end, flying through him until he grabbed Winston, and came shooting out of Blake's chest. Winston and Shakey landed on the ground, soaking wet. Winston sputtered out water and took deep breaths.

"Are you all right, sir?" asked Shakey.

Winston looked at him and nodded. "Thanks," he said.

Then they both noticed a large shadow move over them. They looked up and saw Blake looking down at them angrily.

Suddenly, two fireballs hit Blake's back. Blake growled as steam hissed from where he was hit, and he looked behind him. Garth flew up to him.

"Hey you overgrown… something," shouted Garth at him. Garth kept throwing fireballs at him and flew around him to keep him busy. Unfortunately, the fireballs went out as soon as they hit the water, duh. They didn't do anything to Blake but aggravate him.

Blake morphed his paws into tennis racket shapes and kept swatting at Garth, and in the process, did some damage to the area, destroying trees, rocks, and making a lot of the ground muddy. Soon Garth couldn't keep dodging them, and he got hit. His flames went out as he got soaked and he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ow," he grunted as he lay there. He could hear Blake coming towards him, but he was in too much pain at the moment to try to get up.

Just then, Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, Salty, and Mooch showed up and ran up to Garth and Blake.

"Garth!" cried Lilly as she went over to her mate and helped him to his paws.

"Alright, Blake," shouted Humphrey at the giant wolf made of water. "Now you've got us to deal with." Bolts of electricity surged around his metal body as he tensed himself for the fight.

"This is gonna be fun," said Blake with an evil grin. He turned into a tidal wave and began to fall down onto the group of super wolves.

They were more prepared this time however.

"Lilly, now!" said Kate.

Lilly closed her eyes, concentrated, and created a force field around all of them. The water hit the force field, but it couldn't get through. They were momentarily protected from Blake's attack, but they could all see the strain quickly appearing on Lilly's face.

"I can't hold him back much longer," she grunted.

"Humphrey, you ready?" Kate asked him.

"You know it," he said.

"Lilly, on my word, release the force field…. NOW!"

Lilly collapsed from mental exhaustion as she released their protective barrier from around them. Before Blake had a chance to get at them, however, Humphrey shot out a powerful blast of lightning from his body at Blake. Blake screamed in pain as the electricity coursed through him.

Humphrey stopped shocking him, and then Kate leapt up at the dazed Blake. She stretched her entire body out like a giant blanket and then wrapped it all around Blake, squeezing him into a giant ball of water inside of her. Kate then sat there in front of them. She looked like a giant, round, water balloon with her body stretched out like that and filled tightly with water. The sight was just weird for all of them.

Her body began to role on the muddy ground as Blake started struggling inside of her, pushing against her elastic sides with all his might.

"HE'S TRYING TO GET OUT," screamed Kate, obviously in great discomfort. "I CAN'T HOLD HIM IN MUCH LONGER!" Little streams of water began to spurt out of tiny leaks in Kate's prison. She groaned and then she couldn't hold him in any longer. Blake forced her open and he came flooding out on all of them, knocking them off their paws. After a few seconds they were lying on the ground, all of them soaked, muddy, and groaning. Kate lay on her back, panting heavily from the previous strain, slowly pulling herself back into form, and Humphrey cursed under his breath as he found he was shorted out from getting wet. He was out of electricity.

Blake retook the form of a giant wolf. He laughed at the whole group of so called super wolves.

Suddenly, Mooch managed to get up. He stepped forward and spoke. "You're making me mad," he said. "You won't like me when I'm mad."

"What are you going to do?" asked Blake in a mocking voice. "Cry?" Then Blake's eyes widened as Mooch began transforming. He grew to over five times his normal size, grew incredibly muscular, and his fangs and claws lengthened to three times their normal length. In the end, the monster Mooch leaned his head back and let out a bloodcurdling howl.

"What the?" said Blake.

"MOOCH SMASH!" shouted Mooch. He slammed down his front paws into the ground as hard as he could, causing the ground to crack and rumble in front of him. Blake lost his balance and fell over. He hit the muddy ground with a huge splash, sending water everywhere.

Everyone got to their paws and slowly approached.

"Is that it?" asked Lilly. "Is he dead?"

Suddenly, one of the none muddy puddles began moving and it reformed itself into Blake, back to normal size. "Fools. You can't kill me," he said with an evil laugh.

"Bet I can freeze you, though," said Salty. He leapt up to Blake and shot a freeze blast at him out of his paws. Blake screamed in agony as his body quickly froze into ice. When Salty was finished, there was nothing left of Blake but an ice statue of him.

"Okay, now he's finished," said Humphrey.

They all sighed with relief and Mooch shank back down into his normal form.

Winston went over to where Eve was lying and nudged her with his nose. "Eve," he said, trying to wake her. "Eve?"

She groaned and opened her eyes and looked up at him. "What happened?" she asked.

Winston nuzzled her. "Blake is defeated. We're safe."

Suddenly they all began to hear cheering from all around them. All the wolves in the pack were approaching them, cheering and yipping with joy.

Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, Garth, Shakey, Salty, and Mooch, who were dripping and covered in mud, looked around them at the cheering crowd happily.

"Hey," said Salty, "we're heroes!"

Then Kate looked at the frozen Blake. "But now what do we do with him?" she asked. "Eventually he'll melt."

"I'll take care of that," said Shakey. He grabbed Blake's ice statue and then zoomed off at supersonic speed.

After about an hour, he came back without Blake.

"What did you do with him?" asked Humphrey.

Shakey grinned. "I took him to the north pole. We don't have to worry about him melting there. He's gonna be a Wolfsicle for a very long time."

They all laughed at Shakey's joke.


	10. Chapter 10

A few nights later, the pack was at the moonlight howl. Humphrey and Kate were howling together along with Garth and Lilly on their own private ledge on howling rock. Not very far away, on another ledge, Shakey and Janice were howling together along with Salty and Reba.

Humphrey's new, silver fur had completely grown in. Kate, along with a lot of other girls, thought he looked very dazzling with his shiny new coat.

But down at the foot of howling rock, all by himself, sat Mooch. He was looking up at all the other wolves on the mountain. They all looked so happy, howling with their mates.

He sighed sadly to himself. '_Who am I kidding? I'll never find a mate. Not looking like this._' He looked down at his paw and stared at the blue fur on it. The same blue fur that covered his entire body.

"Why the long face?" he heard a female voice say behind him say.

Mooch spun around. A young female wolf was standing there, smiling at him. He didn't know her, so he guessed she was originally from the old eastern pack. She had reddish fur with a white underbelly, and bright blue eyes. She was a bit plump, though not to the same extent he was.

"Oh, no reason," he said sadly.

"Couldn't find a howling partner?" she asked.

Mooch nodded slightly. "Well, it's not like anyone would want to howl with a blue beast like me."

"You know, blue is my favorite color," she said with a smile.

"Oh," Mooch said. Then something occurred to him. Was this girl hitting on him? He looked back at her. She was still looking at him with a smile on her face "Oh!" he said.

"I'm Petunia," she said.

"Nice to meet you," said Mooch. "I'm Mooch.

"I believe there's something you want to ask me?" Petunia said as she batted her eyelids.

"Um... would you like to howl with me?" he asked, nervously.

"I'd love to," she said.

Mooch smiled and the two started walking side by side up howling rock. They found a nice spot to themselves, and the two began howling and dancing together, enjoying the feel of their pelts pressing against each other as they swayed together. After only five minutes of howling together, Mooch knew for sure. He was in love.

And so, all the wolf couples howled together long into the night.

The End

**A/N: Well that's it for this story. However, my partners and I are planing on writing a sequel. So stand by for 'Alpha and Omega: Super Wolves 2: The Next Generation'.**


End file.
